


Felinity

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 5 year timeskip is in this too, Cats, M/M, and Judal is more poignant, and everyone is more beautiful, because I love Sinbad in there, fluff?, i dont even know a genre in this, less of a timebomb, more of a leader, omg I did a fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Because if Sinbad tells it to his friends, they would believe him if he says Judal is a cat.





	Felinity

**Author's Note:**

> Judal is a cat. Anybody who denies this will fite me >:3

Sinbad's first experience with a cat wasn’t a pleasant one. He can remember the first time he saw a stray cat strolling outside his house, Esra was busy cooking at the back, and he followed the cat out of curiosity. As a child, he didn’t expect to be welcomed with a hiss and frightened furball. As he came closer to touch the soft-looking fur, the cat pulled out its claws on him and shrieked louder, notifying the neighbors. 

He remembered crying on Esra's bosom with a lesson learnt. 

1) 

He comes and goes from Sinbad's room as often as he pleases, without making any noises. Sinbad himself doesn’t know why he allowed himself the distraction. Judal always sneaks into his office, his treasure room, his library, _his bed_. Basically, his private space were Judal's playground minus the bathroom, because Judal probably didn’t want the mental scar upon seeing him naked. 

Once he's in the room, Sinbad's eyes must be upon him. That's an obligation. If not, Judal will push everything out of his sight for the sake of his attention. His pen, paperwork, ink, books. He will sit on the table or on Sinbad's lap, pull Sinbad's face to turn to him, and make him stare Judal in the eyes. 

2) 

For starters, nobody is allowed to go near Judal. Sinbad is no exception. If they come too close without Judal's knowledge, he will jump. And a spooked Judal is a dangerous Judal, and with dangerous Judal comes destruction and loss. That is the last thing Sinbad wants. 

If anything, Judal will come to him. It's his physical personality of "I do what I want". It's rather believable if one says the Oracle of Kou is unapproachable, but when Sinbad sees Judal sitting on the office floor, leaning against Sinbad's leg, snoring softly with his mouth slightly opened and eyes perfectly shut, he could never ask Judal to go away. Instead, he formed a fond smile. A happy Judal is an adorable Judal, after all. 

3) 

Sometimes when Sinbad wants to see if Judal is in his office, he would put a bowl of peaches on the ottoman, and proceed to do his work without trying to think about it too much. At times, Sinbad thought he was acting silly when he glanced at the bowl more times than he can count, but when a shadow with long braid comes forward and takes one peach into his mouth, it makes all the effort worthwhile. 

4) 

When Judal tugged at his sleeves, playing with his ears, talking with him upside down or anything of the like, his paperwork becomes second on the list. He has to keep his uninvited guest entertained, or else he would answer to his citizen about the sudden dissatisfaction of Judal in the form of tumbled buildings and corpses. But Sinbad has his boundaries; Half of Judal's past requests were declined by him, and he traded it with jewelleries and beautiful clothes. 

It occurred to him that everytime he went shopping, he can never brush off Judal's image in every dancers outfit he could lay his eyes upon. It's not like he has no other dancers to think about, believe him when he said he can make an army off it, but there's something about Judal that just fits. In those clothes. And hence he bought them for him. 

Later, in confusion, he would pull it out in his bedroom, fantasize on how Judal would look in those, and blame himself for getting embarassed and excited over it. And when Judal gives him a visit later, he would just hand them off like it's something he was forced to. 

It's not a gift. It's an offering. 

"Why would you have these kind of clothes?" asked Judal one time. 

"It's," Sinbad paused, trying to find a reason, "a present from the dancers I met." 

"Why would they give it to you? Like," Judal spread the clothes in silk and fineries in front of him. "Do you _wear_ these stuff?" 

Sinbad still remember how speechless he was, asking himself as to why he must shame himself like this, and to wear clothes like that in his mind was an image he wants to forget as soon as he can. 

5) 

Sinbad sometimes can't help it if Judal gets angry. He would lash out on everything he sees, but mostly because of the black rukh that is extremely concentrated around him. He would yell "Shut up" a few times and grasp his head. 

Sinbad can control a lot of things, but rukh is not one of them. 

The king would try to reason with the Magi, telling him not to destroy anything completely (something is bound to be broken, no doubt), and the Magi would just look at him with his red angry eyes, almost shining with tears. 

The attacks that come next are avoidable, according to Sinbad. Judal's mind are not focused, hence his attacks are just a show of powerful strikes with no absolute target. He would try to reach out to him, but the attacks will be more concentrated, so he stayed. 

After a while, Sinbad will give up on him, switched on his regal vibe, and stared at Judal like a predator defending its territory. That time, Judal will look at him with the very same eyes that suddenly turn soft, calls upon his carpet and flies away. His snarky comments are inevitable, but somehow it lacks its venom. 

And when he was up in the air, Sinbad will give him one last look, and he can almost see the vulnerable side of Judal that he wants to understand. That Judal wants people to understand. 

He's living in fear and he needs help. 

6) 

The 23 year-old Judal is more composed than his old self, Sinbad can't deny it. His features are more refined, his grooming is a lot better, he looks less like a slave and more like a human. The muscles are a welcomed addition to his sight. 

"Stop staring, stupid--" and Judal bit his lower lip. "I can't even say stupid king anymore because you gave that one away." 

Sinbad joins him at the couch. Having a free time for thirty minutes is heaven for him. He leans back. "You're always creative in coming up with names. Go ahead. I believe in you." 

Judal eyerolls. Sinbad's dry sense of humor still resides in him. "No matter how many years have gone by, and everything looks different, you're actually doing same thing, right?" He joins Sinbad on leaning back against the plush sofa. 

Sinbad chuckles. "Well, when you put it that way…" 

They stay that way for five minutes. It feels utterly pleasant, blissful, _domestic_. Enjoying each other's company, no word exchanges, just a simple silence and warmth. If Sinbad listens hard enough, he can hear Judal's purr. 

"I have peach." 

Judal's half-lidded eyes go wide in an instant, and he looks at Sinbad with face of anticipation. 

"I didn’t say it's with me." 

His betrayed face is _priceless_.

**Author's Note:**

> Judal went from an indomitable killer to a house pet.


End file.
